1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a cushion for relieving fatigue and reforming a sleeping position, whereby a user has a good sleep while being massaged upon going to sleep, thus easily relieving his or her fatigue and correcting his or her abnormal sleeping position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, since a person sleeps using only beddings and a pillow, thereby assuming an abnormal sleeping position for a considerable period of time, he or she suffers from muscle pain and does not have a good sleep, thus not recovering from his or her fatigue. In addition, accumulated fatigue causes the sleeping position to be poor.
With a view to overcoming the above problems, people have tried other sleeping positions. For example, a person elevates his or her legs on a certain support, such as a pillow or a chair, or lies on his or her side while a pillow is held in his or her arms. However, the person feels hot in summer by holding a pillow in his or her arms or legs, and since the size of the pillow is typically small, the effects of relieving fatigue and reforming the sleeping position are not achieved.
Therefore, the present invention has an object of solving the problems encountered in the prior art and providing a cushion for relieving fatigue of a user and reforming the user""s sleeping position, by which the user lies on his or her side while wrapping his or her arms and legs around the cushion, thereby maintaining the spine of the user in a straight position.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cushion for relieving fatigue and reforming a sleeping position, which is advantageous in terms of promotion of blood circulation and massaging effect by applying mechanical vibrations from the cushion placed under the legs of the user to the user.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a cushion for relieving fatigue and reforming a sleeping position, whereby the user has a good sleep.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a cushion for relieving fatigue and reforming a sleeping position, having a simple cushion structure and a low manufacturing cost.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a cushion for recovering from fatigue and reforming a sleeping position which can be easily maintained and mended.
In accordance with a primary embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a cushion for relieving fatigue and reforming a sleeping position comprising a cylindrical sponge having a predetermined length; first, second and third driving motors placed in the sponge to apply mechanical vibrations to the body of a user for relieving fatigue; a controller for controlling the first, second and third driving motors to generate the mechanical vibrations; a cylindrical plastic frame produced through a molding process and having open ends so that one end of the sponge is inserted into and fixed in the plastic frame; an inner cover covering the sponge and first and second molded bodies of the plastic frame; a vessel inserted into an end of the plastic frame and receiving a battery therein; a cap covering an opening of the vessel and equipped with an input unit and a display unit of the controller; an aromatic case mounted to the cap and having an aromatic material therein for supplying the aroma of the aromatic material; and an outer cover covering the inner cover and the plastic frame.
In accordance with a second embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a cushion for relieving fatigue and reforming a sleeping position, comprising a cylindrical sponge having a predetermined length; first, second and third driving motors placed in the sponge to apply mechanical vibrations to the body of a user for relieving fatigue; a controller for controlling the first, second and third driving motors to generate the mechanical vibrations; a cylindrical plastic frame produced through a molding process and having open ends so that one end of the sponge is inserted into and fixed in the plastic frame; an inner cover covering the sponge and first and second molded bodies of the plastic frame; a vessel inserted into an end of the plastic frame and having a battery therein; a cap covering an opening of the vessel and equipped with an input unit and a display unit of the controller; an aromatic case mounted to the cap and having an aromatic material therein for releasing the aroma of the aromatic material; an outer cover covering the inner cover and the plastic frame; and a warming or cooling sheet having a plurality of pockets sewn on an internal surface thereof for accommodating hot or cold packs, and being detachably mounted to an external surface of the outer cover for emitting warmth or coolness.